


unwanted

by gloweehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, idk what is this actually, lawyer cy, mentioned of murdered someone, prisoner bh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloweehyun/pseuds/gloweehyun
Summary: Chanyeol's meeting his new client, his past lover.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	unwanted

It was a fascinating day. The birds were flying to find their new place, the trees were growing well, surrounded by thousands of leaves. Prisoners get to meet their relatives after half a year due to the pandemic.

_ But not for a lawyer who will confront his client (surprisingly someone he knew) for the first time. _

Honestly, Chanyeol didn't want to become his lawyer, after what happened, and the reason why he was in prison. But Mrs. Byun's not from a wealthy family and when he heard she was searching for a legal practitioner, he couldn't win with his ego to ignore his inner sympathy.

Chanyeol walked through a huge and hard door, accompanied by a male officer to the entrance of hell. The officer asked for his bag, to make sure he didn't bring illegal stuff. Instead, the officer found a thick sheet of paper occupying the black leather briefcase.

He glanced at the front paper and straight away knew what the purpose of the tall man was.

After he looked into the briefcase, the next procedure was checking the visitor, to assure they came clean. It started from his legs, the officer's hands climbing upwards to his body and his arms. Everything was fine, other than his face.

His face was unpredictable. The officer doesn't know if he was glad being here, or if he wants to go back to his car, drive it away as if he never came here.

The officer ignored his opinion, ending the procedure with Chanyeol filling in a form.

_ You're meeting the inmate for: _

The tall man was chuckled, he didn't know a few years later he'll be meeting someone who previously had a special place in his heart, in this situation.

"Sir, do you need to be in a private room? Since you're coming here as his lawyer?"

Chanyeol almost said no.

But he can't. Because they're meeting to talk about his case. An important thing that maybe _ he _ will keep quiet and never let out a voice if they were in the public room.

"Yes, please."

From the moment the officer brought him to the room until he was alone waiting for him, he couldn't stop thinking, 

'Is this real?'

How can someone lovely and sweet like him, once his little shy angel could do this? Something beyond anyone's belief.

He admits he didn't try to contact him after their breakup. It was mutual since both of them agreed and wished each other would be better with their next partner.

Chanyeol wonders what happened after they broke up.

Before he falls more into their memories, the room's wooden door opened from outside. Chanyeol only needs to tilt up his head to see the new incomer, who had his head low down.

"I told you I don't want to meet my mother..." he murmured to the officer, still with his head facing the floor.

"Yes, because your mother didn't know how to help you. But he can."

The new incomer's eyes widened and he slowly raised his head. His expression changed from somebody who doesn't want to talk with anybody, to someone who willingly told him everything about his day.

"Chanyeol!!!"

Maybe because Baekhyun was someone he loved, he let him hug him, like they were still together. The smaller between them still look the same, except his face lost his bloated cheeks who Chanyeol liked to caress.

"You should have told me you were coming here! I missed you so much."

If it's not because of the situation, he would gladly return his hug. Instead, he removes Baekhyun's arms around his waist and places him on the nearest chair.

"Baekhyun, I'm here for your case. I'm your lawyer."

The said man froze, his smile leaving his face immediately when he heard Chanyeol's words.

Baekhyun in front of him now is not the Baekhyun he used to know.

Chanyeol swears he saw his disturbing smile before the brunette mumbled, but enough for Chanyeol to hear it.

"I didn't kill them, why would I kill them?"

Chanyeol clueless, he didn't know who he should believe. Baekhyun's mom who denied his only child would never do the horrible thing or the investigating officer who showed him pieces of evidence, strongly accusing the man in front of him did it.

"I haven't said anything," Chanyeol leaned to the desk and gathered his hands on top of his briefcase. "Are you sure? That you're not the killer?"

Baekhyun scoffed, "Do you have any proof, Mr. Park? It doesn't mean I'm the killer since I was the last person on their call logs."

The inmate was disturbed, he can't control the way he breathes. He's quite shaken after one of the said evidence, pointed at him as the main suspect.

"Yes, Baekhyun. It doesn't mean you're the killer but," shoving several papers in front of the brunette, "why were your fingerprints found on their phones? Specifically, five phones."

Chanyeol shows him another paper, "And another question, you had different wounds every time the police investigated you."

Baekhyun smirked before he giggled, softly but scaring. Later, he spoke with his lifeless eyes looking at Chanyeol's.

"You didn't believe me too. When I loved you so much, I did everything for you, for us-"

"Baekhyun, what do you mean? We're not longer together." Chanyeol said with a frown on his face.

This time, Baekhyun gripped his hair tightly and shouted at Chanyeol.

"I thought you would believe me!" A pool of tears gathered around his dead eyes.

"We should have never broken up. I can't live without you, honey.

When I dated them, they were not like you. Because of that...

  
  


...I killed them.

  
  


They can't satisfy me, they can't treat me like you did. Please, Chanyeol. Come back to me."

Chanyeol was stunned, he thought he changed after they broke up.

"Baekhyun, this is why we broke up. You were not in love with me.

  
  
  


_ You were obsessed with me." _

**Author's Note:**

> It is sad not to love, but it is much sadder not to be able to love.  
> \- Miguel de Unamuno


End file.
